harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter
Wizarding currency NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Italian, Norwegian or Romanian. Knuts * Bulgarian: кнутове (knutove)/''кнут'' (Knut) * Chinese (PRC): 纳特 * Chinese (Taiwan): 納特 * Croatian: knutovi * Danish: Knut * Dutch: Knoeten * Estonian: Knutid * Finnish: Sulmut * French: Noises (nuts) * German: Knuts * Greek, Modern: μαστίγια * Hebrew: גוזים * Hungarian: knútok * Icelandic: knútar * Irish: Cnuta * Italian: zellini * Japanese: クヌート (Kunūto) * Latin: Knux (gen. Knucis) * Latvian: Knutas * Lithuanian: Knutas * Low Saxon: Knutts * Norwegian: fjong * Polish: knuty * Portuguese (Portugal): knuts (or Janotas, only in the second book) * Portuguese (Brazil): nuques * Romanian: cnuţi * Russian: кнуты * Slovenian: firiči * Spanish: Knuts * Swedish: Knuting * Welsh: Cob Sickles * Bulgarian: сикли (sikli) * Chinese (PRC): 西可 * Chinese (Taiwan): 西可 * Croatian: srpovi * Dutch: Sikkels * Danish: Sølvsegl * Estonian: Sirbid * Finnish: Sirpit * French: Mornilles * German: Sickel * Greek, Modern: δρεπάνια * Hebrew: חרמשים * Hungarian: sarlók * Icelandic: sikkur * Irish: Corrán * Italian: falci * Japanese: シックル (Shikkuru) * Latin: Falces * Latvian: Sirpji * Lithuanian: Sikliai * Low Saxon: Sickel * Norwegian: sigder * Polish: sykle (plural: sykl) * Portuguese (Portugal): leões (lions - because of the similarity with Galeões (Galleons)) * Portuguese (Brazil): sicles * Romanian: sicli * Russian: сикли * Slovenian: srpci * Swedish: siklar * Welsh: Sicl, plural Siclau Galleons * Bulgarian: галеони (galeoni) * Catalan: Galeons * Chinese (PRC): 加隆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 加隆 * Croatian: galeoni * Czech: Galleony * Danish: Galeoner * Dutch: Galjoenen * Estonian: Galeoonid * Finnish: Kaljuunat * French Gallions * German: Galleonen * Greek, Modern: γαλέρες * Hebrew: אוניות * Hungarian: galleonok * Icelandic: galleonur * Irish: Gaileoin * Italian: galeoni * Japanese: ガリオン (Garion) * Latin: Gelleones * Latvian: Galeoni * Lithuanian: Galeonai * Low Saxon: Galleon (plural Galleonen) * Norwegian: galleoner * Polish: galeony * Portuguese: galeões * Romanian: galioni * Russian: галлеоны * Slovenian: guldi * Spanish: Galeones * Swedish: Galleoner * Welsh: Galiwn, plural Galiynau Food and drink Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Bulgarian: Всякаквовкусовите бобчета на Бърти Бот (Vsyakakvovkusovite bobcheta na B"rti Bot, literal) * Catalan: Caramels de tots els gustos de la Bertie Bott * Chinese (PRC): 比比多味豆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 柏蒂全口味豆子 * Croatian: grah sveokusnjak Bertiea Botta * Czech: Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak * Danish: Bertie Bott's Multismagsbønner * Dutch: Smekkies in Alle Smaken (Smekkie is a combination of spekkie (marshmallow) and smaak (flavour); lit. Smekkies in all flavours) * Estonian: Bertie Botti kõikvõimaliku maitsega oakommid * Finnish: Bertie Bottin jokamaun rakeet * French: Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dragée = pill/sugared almond) * German: Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung * Hebrew: סוכריות ברטי בוטס בכל הטעמים * Hungarian: Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsék * Icelandic: Fjöldabragðbaunir Berta Botts (lit. Many-flavour-beans of Bertie Bott) * Indonesian: Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott * Irish: Pónairí an Uile Bhlais * Italian: Gelatine Tuttigusti +1 (lit. Every flavour +1 jellies) * Japanese: バーティーボッツの百味ビーンズ (Bātī Bottsu no Hyaku Aji Bīnzu, lit. Bertie Bott's Hundred-Flavor Beans) * Latvian: Bērtija Bota Visgaršu zirnīši * Lithuanian: Berti Bot visokio skonio pupelės * Low Saxon: Bertie Botts Allerhand-Smack-Slag Bohnen * Norwegian: Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner * Polish: fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (literal) * Portuguese: Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Beto Bott ((semi?)literal) * Slovenian: Bobki vseh okusov Bartija Botta * Spanish: Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores (Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, in the South American edition) * Swedish: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker * Welsh: Ffa Pob-Blas Bedwyr Belis Butterbeer * Chinese (Simplified): '黄油啤酒' * Croatian: pivoslac * Czech: Máslový ležák * Dutch: Boterbier (literal) * Danish: Ingefærøl* ("ingefær" meaning "ginger" ) * Estonian: Võiõlu * Finnish: kermakalja (cream beer) * French : Bierraubeurre (meaning "Beer with butter") * German: Butterbier * Hebrew: בירצפת ("beer" + "cream") * Hungarian: Vajsör (literal) * Italian: Burrobirra (literal) * Greek, Modern: βουτυρομπίρα * Norwegian: smørterøl (pun on "smør" meaning butter and "vørterøl" meaning malt beer) * Latvian: sviestalus * Polish: piwo kremowe (meaning "cream beer") * Romanian: berezero * Russian: Сливочное пиво * Slovenian: Maslenušek * Spanish: Cerveza de Mantequilla (Cerveza de manteca, in the South American edition) * Swedish: "Honungsöl" (Honey-beer) * Portuguese (Brazil): Cerveja amanteigada ("buttery" bear) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cerveja de Manteiga" (literal) Chocolate Frogs * Bulgarian: ''Шоколадови жаби (Shokoladovi zhabi, literal) * Catalan: Granotes de xocolata * Chinese(Simplified): 巧克力蛙 * Croatian: čokoladne žabe * Czech: Čokoládové žabky * Danish: Platugler ("ugler" meaning owls) * Dutch: Chocolade Kikkers or more frequently Choco-kikkers (kikker = frog) * Estonian: Šokolaadikonnad * Finnish: Suklaasammakot * French: Chocogrenouilles (Chocofrogs) * German: Schokofrösche (Chocofrogs) * Hebrew: צפרדעי שוקולד (literal) * Hungarian: csokibékák * Icelandic: súkkulaðifroskar (literal) * Indonesian: Cokelat Kodok * Italian: Cioccorane (Chocofrogs) * Japanese: 蛙チョコ (Kaeru Choko, lit. Frog Chocolate) * Latvian: šokolādes vardes * Lithuanian: Šokoladinės varlės * Norwegian: sjokoladefrosker * Polish: czekoladowe żaby (literal) * Portuguese: Sapos de chocolate (literal) * Romanian: Broaşte de ciocolată (literal) * Russian: Шоколадные лягушки * Slovenian: Čokoladne žabe * Spanish: Ranas de chocolate (literal) * Swedish: Chokladgrodor * Welsh: Llyffantod Siocled Magical creatures NB: only proper names are capitalised in Norwegian. Boggart * Bulgarian: Богърт (Bog"rt) * Chinese (Simplified): 博格特 * Chinese (Taiwan): 幻形怪 * Croatian: bauk * Czech: Bubák * Dutch: Boeman (Bogeyman) * Estonian: Peletis * Finnish: Mörkö * French: Épouvantard (from "épouvante"(noun) meaning terror, and also from "épouvantail", scarecrow) * German: Irrwicht * Greek, Modern: Μπόγκαρτ * Hebrew: בוגארט * Hungarian: mumus * Icelandic: boggi * Italian: Molliccio * Japanese: まね妖怪 (Mane Yōkai, lit. Imitation Demon), ボガート (Bogāto) * Norwegian: hambuse * Latvian: Bubulis * Polish: bogin * Portuguese (Portugal): Sem Forma ("without defined shape") * Portuguese (Brazil): Bicho-papão * Slovenian: Bavkar * Swedish: Boggart * Turkish: Böcürt Goblin * Bulgarian: гоблин (goblin) * Czech: Skřet * Chinese (PRC): 妖精 * Dutch: kobold * Estonian: härjapõlvlane * Finnish: maahinen * French: Gobelin * German: Kobold * Greek, Modern: Καλικάντζαρος * Hungarian: Kobold * Hebrew: גובלין * Irish: gruagach * Italian: goblin * Latin: daemon * Latvian: goblins * Lithuanian: Goblinas * Norwegian: gnom * Portuguese (Brazil): Duendes * Romanian: Spiriduş * Slovenian: Goblin * Spanish: Duende o Gnomo * Swedish: Svartalf (means "Black-elf") Whomping Willow * Bulgarian: Плашещата върба (Plasheshtata v"rba, "The frightful willow", "The willow that scares") * Chinese (PRC): 打人柳 * Chinese (Taiwan): 渾拚柳 * Croatian: napadačka vrba (napad = attack; vrba = willow) * Czech: Vrba mlátička (Vrba mlátivá in formal Czech) * Dutch: Beukwilg ("Batterwillow", though beuk is a pun as it can also be translated to beech) * Estonian: Peksja Paju * Finnish: Tällipaju * French: Le Saule Cogneur ("The Knocker-Willow") * German: Die peitschende Weide * Greek, Modern: Η ιτιά που δέρνει * Hebrew: הערבה המפליקה ("The Flicking Willow") * Hungarian: fúriafűz ("Fury Willow"; 'fury' as in the Furies) * Indonesian: Dedalu Perkasa * Italian: Platano picchiatore * Japanese: 暴れ柳 (Abare Yanagi, lit. Violent Willow) * Norwegian: Prylepilen * Latvian: Vālējošais vītols * Polish: wierzba bijąca * Portuguese (Portugal): O Salgueiro Zurzidor ("The willow that whips") * Portuguese (Brazil) : Salgueiro Lutador ("Fighter willow") * Slovenian: Vrba Mesarica * Spanish: El sauce boxeador ("The willow boxer") * Swedish: Piskande pilträdet * Turkish: Şamarcı Söğüt Magical things Broomstick * Bulgarian: Метла (Metla, literal) * Czech: Koště * Dutch: Bezemsteel (literal) * Estonian: luud * Finnish: luudanvarsi * French: balai (literal) * German: Besen * Greek, Modern: σκουπόξυλο * Hebrew: מטאטא (literal) * Hungarian: seprű * Icelandic: galdrakústur (lit. magic broom) * Indonesian: sapu * Italian: manico di scopa (literal) * Latin: manubrium scoparum * Latvian: slota (literal) * Lithuanian: šluota * Norwegian: sopelime * Polish: miotła * Portuguese: vassoura (literal) * Romanian: coadă de mătură (literal) * Slovenian: (leteča) metla * Spanish: escoba * Swedish: kvast * Welsh: ysgub The Daily Prophet * Bulgarian: Пророчески вести (Prorocheski vesti, "Prophetical news") * Chinese (PRC): 预言家日报 * Chinese (Taiwan): 預言家日報 * Croatian: Dnevni prorok * Czech: Denní věštec * Dutch: de Ochtendprofeet ("Morning Prophet") * Estonian: Päevaprohvet * Finnish: Päivän profeetta * French: La Gazette du sorcier ("The Wizard Journal") * German: Der Tagesprophet * Greek, Modern: Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης * Hebrew: הנביא היומי (Literal) * Hungarian: Reggeli Próféta ("Morning Prophet") * Italian: La Gazzetta del Profeta ("The Prophet Journal") * Japanese: 日刊予言者新聞 (Nikkan Kanedoto Mono Shinbun, lit. "Daily Prophet Newspaper") * Latin: Vatis Cottidianus * Latvian: Dienas Pareģis * Norwegian: Aftenprofeten (A pun on the popular Norwegian newspaper Aftenposten) * Polish: „Prorok Codzienny” * Portuguese: O Profeta Diário (Literal) * Romanian: Profetul Zilei ("Today's Prophet" - a pun on a Romanian newspaper "Evenimentul Zilei") * Slovenian: Preroške novice * Spanish: El Profeta (The Prophet) * Swedish: Daily Prophet * Welsh: Y Proffwyd Dyddiol Floo powder * Bulgarian: Летежна пудра (Letezhna pudra, "Flying Powder") * Chinese (PRC): 飞路粉 * Chinese (Taiwan): 呼嚕粉 * Croatian: letiprah * Czech: Prášek letax (simply Letax) * Dutch: Brandstof (fuel, but 'stof' = dust) * German: Flohpulver (Mistranslation; "Floh" means flea in German; the similarity might have tempted the translator not to look up the word "floo") * Estonian: floopulber * Finnish: hormipulveri ("Smokestack Powder") * French: "Poudre de cheminette" very clever mix, from cheminée = fireplace and the phrase "prendre la poudre d'escampette" = to make off * Greek, Modern: μαγική σκόνη (magic powder) * Hebrew: אבקת פלו (literal) * Hungarian: hop-por ("Hop Powder") * Indonesian: bubuk floo * Italian: Polvere volante ("Flying Powder"). From book four on, Metropolvere (Metro = underground train) * Norwegian: flumpulver * Polish: proszek Fiuuu * Portuguese : Pó de Floo (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pó de Flu (semi-literal) * Romanian: Polen Zvrrr * Spanish: Polvos Flu * Slovenian: Prašek Frčašek * Swedish: Flampulver * Romanian: Praf zbrrr/Pudră zbrrr * Japanese: 煙突飛行粉 (Entotsu Hikō Kona, lit. Chimney Flying Powder) Goblet of Fire * Bulgarian: Огненият бокал * Chinese (PRC): 火焰杯 * Dutch: Vuurbeker * Estonian: Tulepeeker * French Coupe du feu (cup of fire) * Finnish: Liekehtivä pikari (flaming goblet) * Italian: Il calice di fuoco * Latvian: Uguns biķeris * Lithuanian: Ugnies Taurė * Spanish: El cáliz de fuego * Swedish: Den flammande bägaren ---- Hogwarts Express * Bulgarian: Хогуортс-експрес (Hoguorts-ekspres) * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃兹快车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲特快車 * Czech: Spěšný vlak do Bradavic (Bradavický express in movies) * Dutch: Zweinsteinexpres * Estonian: Sigatüüka ekspress * Finnish: Tylypahkan pikajuna * French: Poudlard Express * German: Hogwarts-Express * Greek, Ancient: ὠκύπορος ὑογοητική * Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές * Hebrew: רכבת האקספרס להוגוורטס (The Express Train to Hogwarts) * Hungarian: Roxfort Expressz * Icelandic: Hogwarthraðlestin (literal) * Italian: Espresso di Hogwarts * Japanese: ホグワーツ特急 (Hoguwātsu Tokkyū; literal) * Latin: Hamaxostichus Rapidus Hogvartensis * Latvian: Cūkkārpas ekspresis * Lithuanian: Hogvartso Ekspresas * Norwegian: Galvortekspressen * Polish: ekspres do Hogwartu aka ekspres hogwarcki * Portuguese: Expresso de Hogwarts * Romanian: Expresul de Hogwarts * Slovenian: Vlak, ki vozi na Bradavičarko (note: in book six the new translator renamed it to: Bradavičarski brzec) * Spanish: El expreso Hogwarts * Swedish: Hogwartsexpressen (literal) * Welsh: Trên Cyflym Hogwarts Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) * Bulgarian: Хоркрукс (literally Horkruks) *Catalan: Horricreus * Chinese (Simplified): 魂器 (Soul instrument) * Chinese (traditional): 分靈體 (Split soul body) * Dutch: Gruzielement (in gruzelementen liggen = to be broken in pieces; ruzie = row, argument; gruwelijk = horrible; zielement could be an abbreviation of ziel-element (not an existing word, but a valid neologism), meaning an element of one's soul) * Estonian: varikätk * Finnish: Hirnyrkki * French: Horcruxe * German: Horkrux, Horkruxe * Hebrew: הורקרוקס * Hindi: होर्क्रक्स * Latvian: Horkrusts * Lithuanian: Horokrusas * Portuguese (Brazil): Horcrux (feminine. Horcruxes, plural) * Polish: Horkruks * Russian: Хоркруксы * Slovenian: Horkruc or Horcrux * Spanish: Horrocrux (Horrocruxes, plural) * Swedish: Horrokrux (Horrokruxer, plural) * Turkish: Hortkuluk * Vietnamese: Những Trường Sinh Linh Giá (Living soul frames) Howler * Bulgarian: Конско (Konsko, from the idiomatic expression "чета конско", meaning "to scold") * Chinese (PRC): 吼叫信 * Chinese (Taiwan): 咆哮信 * Croatian: urlojav (urlati = to howl, from brzojav = telegram) * Dutch: Brulbrief (brullen = to roar, brief = letter) * Estonian: huilgaja * Finnish: Räyhääjä (räyhätä = to brawl) * French: Beuglante (beugler = the verb, to low) * German: Heuler (heulen = to howl) * Greek, Modern: εξάψαλμος (Six-Psalms; "to chant the Six-Psalms" to somebody means to scold him severely and at length) * Hebrew: צרחן (Yeller) * Hungarian: rivalló ("Howler/Snapper/Whooper"; "rivall" means shout, scold)) * Italian: Strillettera (strillo = scream, lettera = letter) * Japanese: 吼えメール (Hoe Mēru, lit. Yelling Mail) * Latvian: Kauceklis * Norwegian: hyler * Polish: wyjec * Portuguese (Portugal): Gritador (gritar = yell, howl) * Portuguese (Brazil): Berrador (berrar = shout, yell, howl) * Romanian: Urlătoare (a urla = to howl, to scream, to shout) * Slovenian: Tulba * Spanish: Carta vociferadora (shouting letter) o vociferador * Swedish: Illvrål Invisibility cloak * Bulgarian: Мантия-невидимка, (Mantiya-nevidimka, semi-literal) * Chinese (PRC): 隐形衣 * Chinese (Taiwan): 隱形斗篷 * Croatian: plašt nevidljivosti (plašt - cloak; nevidljiv - invisible) * Czech: Neviditelný plášť * Dutch: onzichtbaarheidsmantel (literal; onzichtbaarheid = invisibility, mantel = cloak) * Estonian: nähtamatuks tegev mantel * Finnish: näkymättömyysviitta * French: cape d'invisibilité * German: Tarnumhang (tarnen = to camouflage, Umhang = cloak; however stil somewhat literal, as the famous "invisibly cap" in the Siegfried-story is the "Tarnkappe" (kappe = cap) in German) * Greek, Modern: αόρατος μανδύας (invisible cloak; Greek has no word for "invisibility") * Hebrew: גלימת היעלמות (disappearance cloak) * Hungarian: láthatatlanná tévő köpeny * Icelandic: huliðsskikkja (lit. hiding-cloak) * Indonesian: jubah gaib * Italian: Mantello dell'Invisibilità * Japanese: 透明マント (Tōmei Manto, lit. Transparent Manteau) * Latin: Amictus Invisibilitatis * Latvian: Paslēpnis * Lithuanian: Nematomumo Apsiaustas * Norwegian: usynlighetskappe * Polish: peleryna-niewidka * Portuguese (Portugal): Manto da invisibilidade (semi-literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Capa da invisibilidade (literal) * Romanian: Pelerina de invizibilitate (semi-literal) * Slovenian: Plašč nevidnosti (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: nevidnostno ogrinjalo) * Spanish: Capa de invisivilidad * Swedish: Osynlighetsmantel (literal; osynlighet = invisibility, mantel = cloak) * Welsh: Clogyn Anweledigrwydd The Knight Bus * Bulgarian: автобус "Среднощния рицар", (avtobus "Srednoshtniyq ritzar", "the Midnight knight bus") * Chinese (PRC): 骑士公共汽车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 騎士公車 * Czech: Záchranný autobus * Dutch: Collectebus ("Collection bus", lit. a can to hold the offertory) * Estonian: rüütlibuss * Finnish: Poimittaislinja * French: le Magicobus ("magico" ≈ "magique" = magical) * German: Der Fahrende Ritter (fahren = to drive; The driving Knight) * Greek, Modern: Το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών (literal, but pun lost in translation) * Hebrew: אוטונוס (autonoos: bus-autoboos, escape-noos) * Hungarian: Kóbor Grimbusz ("Stray Grimbusz", Grimbusz is originally 'fuss', archaic, wordplay on 'bus') * Indonesian: bus ksatria * Italian: Nottetempo ("Nighttime") * Japanese: Yoru no kishi basu (夜の騎士(ナイト)バス) **''Literally "Knight of the Night Bus": the phrase yoru no kishi is printed with the rubi characters naito, meaning both "night" and "knight". * Latvian: ''Knakts autobuss * Norwegian: Fnattbussen * Polish: Błędny Rycerz * Portuguese (Portugal): Autocarro Cavaleiro (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Nôitibus Andante * Romanian: Autobuzul Salvator ("The Rescue Bus") * Slovenian: Vitez Ponočnjak * Spanish: El autobús Noctámbulo * Swedish: Nattbussen ("The Night Bus") * Turkish: Hızır Otobüs The Mirror of Erised * Bulgarian: Огледалото Еиналеж (Ogledaloto Einalezh, literal, желание (zhelanie) = "desire") * Chinese (PRC): 厄里斯魔鏡 * Chinese (Taiwan): 意若思鏡 * Czech: Zrcadlo z Erisedu * Dutch: Spiegel van Neregeb (begeren = desire) * Finnish: Iseeviot-peili (toiveesi = thy wish) * French: Le Miroir du Riséd * German: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (Begehren = desire) * Greek, Modern: Ο καθρέφτης του Έρισεντ * Hebrew: ינפתא) הראי של ינפתא = your face backwards) * Hungarian: Edevis tükre ('edevis' backwards = szívedé, meaning 'of your heart') * Indonesian: cermin tarsah (hasrat=desire) * Irish: Scathán na Mianta ('mirror of desires', no anagram) * Italian: Specchio delle Brame * Japanese: みぞの鏡 (Mizo no Kagami, lit. Mirror of the Ditch; however, "mizono" is "nozomi" backwards, which is "desire". "Mizono" is written in hiragana and not kanji, and kanji dictate a set meaning.) * Latin: Speculum Erisedii * Norwegian: speilet Mørd (drøm = dream) * Polish: zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (ain eingarp = pragnienia - desires) * Portuguese (Portugal): Espelho dos Invisíveis(Mirror of Invisible) * Portuguese (Brazil): Espelho de OJESED (OJESED - 'Desejo' (Desire) backspelled; Espelho - Mirror) * Slovenian: Zrcalo Ajneneperh (Ajneneperh = Hrepenenja = of Desire) * Spanish: El espejo de OESED (OESED= deseo= desire) * Swedish: ''Erised-spegeln in the first book - later Mörd-spegeln (mörd = 'dröm' (Dream) backspelled; the swedish word "mörda" means "kill") * Turkish: Kelid Aynası * Welsh: Drych Uchwa Inscription on the Mirror of Erised Original (English) inscription: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, or "I show not your face but your heart's desire" * Bulgarian: Еиналеж итото щерог-йанаит отецил мавза коп ен (= Не показвам лицето ти, а най-горещото ти желание: I don't show your face, but your most ardent desire) * Croatian: Agovta crselj ežogenec ilejovt mejuza kopenaj (= Ja ne pokazujem tvoje lice nego želje srca tvoga: I do not show your face, but desires of your heart) * Dutch: Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki (= Ik toon niet wat mensen zien, maar wat zij begeren: I do not show what people see, but what they desire) * Finnish: Iseeviot nämmi vysna avisajo vsak ätyänne (= En näytä kasvojasi vaan syvimmän toiveesi: I do not show your face, but rather more profoundly your desire) * French: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej (= Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir: I do not show your face but the desire of your heart) * Italian: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon (= Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore: I do not reflect the face but rather the heart) * German: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin (= Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren: Not your countenance, but your heart's desire) * Hebrew: לא את פנייך אראה כי אם את משאלת לבך =) ךבלת לאש מת אם איכה אראך ינפתא אל: I'll show not your face but your heart's wish) * Hungarian: Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen (= Nem arcod tükre ez, hanem a szívedé: "this is not a mirror of your face but of your heart") * Irish: Íorchodnaim cham íriél a dhia ghaín (Anagram of Ní aghaidh a léirím ach mian do chroí, "I show not a face but the desire of your heart") * Japanese: sutsuu wo mizono norokoko notanaa kunahade oka notanaa hashitawa (すつうをみぞののろここのたなあくなはでおかのたなあはしたわ). **''This is the reverse of the phrase Watashi wa anata no kao de wa naku, anata no kokoro no nozomi o utsusu (わたしはあなたのかおではなく、あなたのこころののぞみをうつす, "I reflect not your face but your heart's desire"). Note that the inscription is written in hiragana rather than kanji.'' * Latin: muir edised imin adesod netso meic afnon * Low Saxon: Negnel neis trahn eid namt hciseg neid chin * Norwegian: Mørd etstrenni nidnemt kisnat tidekki res ivgej * Polish: Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo (Odbijam nie twą twarz, lecz twego serca pragnienia) * Portuguese (Portugal): Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Portuguese (Brazil): Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn (Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração = I do not show your face, but the desire in your heart) * Slovenian: (same as original) * Spanish: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse * Swedish: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Welsh: Uchwa nola gydnny fnyhr ydnob enywyd din Pensieve * Chinese (Taiwan): 儲思盆 * Croatian: Sito sjećanja * Dutch: Hersenpan (lit. cranium, but literal 'brain pan') * Czech: Myslánka * Estonian: mõttesõel (mõte = thought, sõel = sieve) * Finnish: ajatuseula (ajatus = thought, seula = sieve) * French: Pensine ("penser" = to think) * German: Denkarium (denken = to think) * Greek, Modern: Η κιβωτός της σκέψης (The Ark of thoughts) * Hebrew: הגיג") הגיגית" = thought + "גיגית" = tub) * Hungarian: merengő (a similar word-play: "merengő" is a "musing one", "mer(ít)" is "to draw from sg", and "reng" is "to rock/quake/vibrate") * Italian: Pensatoio (pensare = to think) * Norwegian: tanketank (pun on "tanke", meaning thought, and "tank", meaning tank) * Polish: myśloodsiewnia * Portuguese (Brazil): Penseira (pensar = to think, peneira = sieve) * Portuguese (Portugal): Pensador (literally, "thinker") * Slovenian: Mislito * Spanish: Pensadero * Swedish: Minnessåll (minne = memory, såll = sieve) * Romanian: Pensiv * Turkish: Düşünseli Portkey * Czech: Přenášedlo * Croatian: Putoključ * Dutch: Viavia (expression 'via via' = through informal connections) * Estonian: väravavõti * Finnish: Porttiavain * German: Portschlüssel * French Portoloin (from : 1."porter" = to carry, here : to bring ; 2."au" = here : towards ; 3."loin" = (far) away ; so Portoloin ≈ BringYouFarAway) * Hebrew: מפתח-מעבר (passing-key) * Hungarian: zsupszkulcs ("Whoops-key", somewhat recalling slusszkulcs, ignition key, in sounding) * Icelandic: leiðarlykill ("road-key") * Italian: Passaporta * Latvian: ejslēga * Norwegian: portnøkkel (literal) * Polish: świstoklik * Portuguese : Botão de transporte - Key (button) that transports * Portuguese (Brazil): Chave de Portal (semi-literal) * Portuguese (Portugal): Botão de trasnporte (transport switch) * Romanian: Portal * Slovenian: Dvernik * Spanish: Traslador * Swedish: Flyttnyckel Sorting Hat * Bulgarian: Разпределителна шапка (Razpredelitelna shapka, literal) * Chinese (PRC): 分院帽 * Chinese (Taiwan): 分類帽 * Croatian: razredbeni klobuk * Czech: Moudrý klobouk (means: The Hat of Wisdom) * Dutch: Sorteerhoed (literal) * Estonian: Sõõlamiskübar * Finnish: Lajitteluhattu * French: Choixpeau (Choix = choice, chapeau = hat) * German: Sprechender Hut (Talking Hat) * Greek, Modern: Το καπέλο της επιλογής (The hat of choice) * Hebrew: מצנפת המיון (sorting bonnet) * Hungarian: Teszlek Süveg ("I-will-put-you High-hat") * Icelandic: flokkunarhattur (lit. grouping-hat) * Indonesian: topi seleksi * Italian: Cappello Parlante (speaking hat) * Japanese: 組み分け帽子 (Kumi-wake bōshi, lit. the "group-dividing hat") * Latin: Petasus Distribuens * Latvian: Šķirmice * Lithuanian: Paskirstymo Kepurė * Norwegian: Valghatten (definite form) * Polish: Tiara Przydziału * Portuguese (Portugal): Chapéu Seleccionador (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chapéu Seletor (literal) * Slovenian: Klobuk Izbiruh * Spanish: El sombrero seleccionador * Swedish: Sorteringshatten (literal) * Welsh: Yr Het Ddidoli Magic wand * Bulgarian: Магическа пръчка (Magicheska pr"chka, literal) * Chinese (PRC): 魔杖 * Chinese (Taiwan): 魔杖 * Croatian: čarobni štapić (čaroban - magic; štap - stick) * Czech: Kouzelná hůlka * Dutch: Toverstok (literal) * Estonian: võlukepp * Finnish: taikasauva * French: baguette magique (literal) * German: Zauberstab * Greek, Modern: ραβδί * Hebrew: שרביט קסמים (literal) * Hungarian: varázspálca (literal) * Icelandic: galdrasproti * Indonesian: tongkat sihir * Italian: bacchetta magica (literal) * Japanese: 杖 (Tsue) * Latin: baculum * Latvian: zizlis * Lithuanian: burtų lazdelė * Norwegian: tryllestav * Polish: różdżka * Portuguese: varinha mágica (literal) * Romanian: baghetă magică * Slovenian: Čarobna palica * Spanish: varita * Swedish: trollstav * Welsh: hudlath Marauder's Map * Bulgarian: Хитроумната карта (Hitroumnata karta, "The artful map") * Chinese (PRC): 活点地图 ("The Moving-dots map") * Chinese (Taiwan): 劫盜地圖 ("The robbers' map") * Croatian: mapa za haranje * Czech: Pobertův plánek * Dutch: Sluipwegwijzer ("sluipweg" = secret short-cut, wegwijzer is the term for both a handbook and a sign on the side of the road) * Estonian: Kelmikaart * Finnish: Kelmien kartta IPA: 'kɑrt.tɑ ("Rogues' map") * French: La Carte du Maraudeur (literal) * German: Die Karte des Rumtreibers * Greek, Modern: Μαγικός χάρτης (magic map) * Hebrew: מפת הקונדסאים ("The Mischiefer's Map") * Hungarian: Tekergők Térképe ("Rovers' Map") * Icelandic: ræningjakortið ("The robbers-map") * Indonesian: peta perampok * Italian: La Mappa del Malandrino ("Rogue's map") * Japanese: 忍びの地図 (Shinobi no Chizu, lit. Thief's Map) * Latvian: Laupītājkarte * Norwegian: Ukruttkartet (map of the wicked ones) * Lithuanian: Plėšiko Planas * Polish: Mapa Huncwotów * Portuguese (Portugal): O Mapa do Salteador * Portuguese (Brazil): O Mapa do Maroto * Romanian: Harta Ştrengarilor * Slovenian: Ravbarjeva karta * Spanish: Mapa del Merodeador * Swedish: Marodörkartan (literally) Remembrall * Bulgarian: Всепомниче (Vsepomniche, literal) * Chinese (PRC): 记忆球 * Chinese (Taiwan): 記憶球 * Croatian: nezaboravak * Czech: Pamatováèek * Dutch: Geheugensteen (memory stone, geheugensteun = reminder) * Estonian: meenutaja * Finnish: Muistipallo * French: Rapeltout ("rappeler" = to remind ; "tout" = everything, all) * German: Erinnermich ("erinner" = remind, "mich" = me) * Hebrew: כדור זיכרון (Memory Ball) * Hungarian: nefeleddgömb ("Don't-forget Sphere") * Italian: Ricordella ("ricordare" = to remind) * Japanese: 思い出し玉 (Omoidashidama, lit. Remembering Ball) * Latin: Omnimemor * Latvian: visatceris * Norwegian: forglemei (meaning "forget-not", pun on forglemmegei, which means "forget-me-not") * Polish: przypominajka * Portuguese (Portugal): Lembrador * Portuguese (Brazil): Lembrol * Slovenian: Spominka * Spanish: Recordadora * Swedish: Minnsallt (literally) * Welsh: Atgoffwr Witch Weekly * Bulgarian: Седмичник на магьосницата (Sedmichnik na magyosnitzata, literal) * Chinese (PRC): 女巫周刊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 女巫週刊 * Croatian: Vještičji tjednik * Czech: Týdenník čarodějek * Dutch: Heks en Haard ("Witch and Fireplace"; fireplace is also used to express something homey or cosy) * Finnish: Me Noidat ("We Witches", wordplay on women's magazine "Me Naiset") * French: Sorcière-Hebdo (hebdomadaire = weekly publication) * German: Hexenwoche * Hebrew: למכשפה ("For The Witch", wordplay on women's magazine "לאישה"-"For the Woman") * Hungarian: Szombati Boszorkány ("Saturday Witch", wordplay on boszorkányszombat, Witches' Sabbath) * Italian: Settimanale delle Streghe (literal) * Japanese: 週間魔女 (Shūkan Majo; literal) * Latvian: Raganu nedēļa * Norwegian: Heks og Hør (a pun on the popular Norwegian tabloid magazine "Se og Hør") * Lithuanian: Raganų Savaitraštis * Polish: tygodnik „Czarownica” * Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal): Semanário das bruxas * Slovenian: Čarovničin tednik * Spanish: Corazón de bruja * Swedish: Häxornas värld People Muggle * Bulgarian: Мъгъл (M"g"l) * Chinese (PRC & Taiwan): 痲瓜, 痳瓜 (máguā) * Croatian: bezjak, pl. bezjaci (masculine, never capitalised, stressed on the first syllable) * Czech: Mudla * Dutch: Dreuzel * Estonian: mugu * Finnish: jästi * French: Moldu (masculine, always capitalised) * German: Muggel * Greek, Ancient: Μύγαλοι (? plural) * Greek, Modern: Μαγκλ * Hebrew: מוּגְל(Moogel) plural: מוגלגים (Moogleggim) * Hungarian: mugli * Irish: Mugal' * Italian: ''Babbano (masculine, always capitalised) * Japanese: マグル (maguru) * Latin: Muggle (gen. Mugglis) * Latvian: vientiesis * Lithuanian: Žiobaras * Low Saxon: Muggel * Norwegian: gomp * Polish: mugol * Portuguese (Brazil): Trouxa (meaning "stupid, naive") * Romanian: Încuiat (masculine) Încuiată (feminine) (archaic form of ignorant) * Slovak: mukel * Slovenian: bunkelj * Spanish: muggle (masculine) * Swedish: mugglare (common gender) * Vietnamese: Muggle * Welsh: Mygl (plural myglar) Mudblood * Bulgarian: Мътнород * Chinese (PRC): 泥巴種 * Chinese (Taiwan): 麻種 * Croatian: mutnjak * Czech: Mudlovský šmejd * Dutch: modderbloedje (literal) * Finnish: kuraverinen * French: sang de Bourbe * German: Schlammblut * Greek, Modern: Λασποαίματος * Hebrew: בוצדם (literal) * Hungarian: sárvérű * Indonesian: darah lumpur (literal) * Italian: mezzosangue (used for Half-Blood as well) * Japanese: 穢れた血 (impure blood) * Latvian: draņķasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Norwegian: grums * Polish: szlama * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue de Lama (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue Ruim ("bad blood") * Romanian: sânge-mâl * Slovenian: brezkrvni (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatnokrvni) * Spanish: Sangre sucia * Swedish: Smutsskalle Dirty-blood * Bulgarian: Родоотстъпник (Rodootst"pnik) * Czech: Nečistá krev, Špinavá krev * French: sang-impur * Hebrew: דם מלוכלך (literal) * Italian: sangue sporco (literal) * Lithuanian: Purvakraujis (literal) * Polish: osoba brudnej krwi aka brudnokrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue impuro ("impure blood") * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue sujo (literal) * Romanian: trădători de sânge (blood traitors) * Slovenian: nečista kri (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatna kri) * Spanish: Traidor de la sangre o Sangre sucia Squib * Bulgarian: Безмощен (bezmoshten) * Chinese (PRC): 哑炮 * Chinese (Taiwan): 爆竹 * Croatian: hrkan * Dutch: Snul (nul = zero, sukkel = moron) * Finnish: surkki * French: "Cracmol" * German: Squib * Greek, Modern: Σκουίμπ * Hebrew: סקיב * Hungarian: kvibli * Italian: Magonò * Japanese: スクイブ (sukuibu) * Norwegian: futt * Polish: charłak * Portuguese (Portugal): busca-pé or cepatorta * Portuguese (Brazil): Aborto * Romanian: Non * Slovenian: Šlapl * Swedish: Ynk Pureblood * Bulgarian: Чистокръвен (Chistokr"ven) * Czech: Čistá krev * Finnish: puhdasverinen * French: sang-pur (literal) * German: Reinblüter * Hebrew: טהור-דם (literal) * Hungarian: aranyvérű ("of Golden Blood") * Indonesian: darah murni (literal) * Italian: purosangue (literal) * Japanese: 純血 * Latvian: tīrasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Norwegian: fullblods * Lithuanian: grynakraujis * Polish: osoba czystej krwi aka czystokrwisty * Portuguese: Sangue puro (literal) * Romanian: Sânge Pur * Slovenian: čistokrvni * Spanish: Sangre pura * Swedish: Renblod (literal) Half-blood * Czech: Dvojí krev * Dutch: Halfbloed (literal) * Finnish: Puoliverinen * French: Sang-mêle * German: Halbblut (literal) * Hebrew: חצוי-דם (literal) * Hungarian: félvér (literal) * Indonesian: darah-campuran (literal) * Italian: Mezzosangue (literal) * Norwegian: halvblods * Lithuanian: Negrynakraujis * Polish: osba półkrwi aka półkrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): meio sangue (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): mestiço ("mestizo") * Romanian: semipur (halfpure) * Russian: полукровка (polukrovka) * Slovenian: polkrvni or mešanec * Spanish: Mestizo Prefect * Bulgarian: Префект (Prefekt) * Chinese (Simplified):级长 * Czech: Prefekt * Dutch: Klassenoudste ("class elder") * Finnish: valvojaoppilas ("supervising student") * French: préfet * German: Vertrauensschüler ("trusted pupil") * Greek, Modern: επιμελητής * Hebrew: מדריך (simply "guide") * Hungarian: prefektus * Indonesian: prefek * Italian: prefetto * Japanese: 監督生 * Lithuanian: prefektas * Norwegian: Prefekt (literal) * Polish: prefekt * Portuguese (Portugal): prefeito * Portuguese (Brazil): Monitor * Romanian: prefect * Slovenian: predstavnik študentov (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: prefekt) * Spanish: prefecto (literal) * Swedish: Prefekt (literal) Death Eaters * Bulgarian: Смъртножадни (Sm"rtnozhadni, "thirsty for death") * Chinese (PRC): 食死徒 * Chinese (Taiwan): 食死人 * Croatian: Smrtonoše * Czech: Smrtijedi * Dutch: Dooddoeners (lit. "death do-ers", also a worthless argument to end a discussion, i.e. a parting shot) * Danish: Dødsgardister * Finnish: Kuolonsyöjät * French: Mangemorts * German: Todesser * Greek, Modern: Θανατοφάγοι * Hebrew: אוכלי מוות (literal) * Hungarian: halálfalók ("death-devourers") * Icelandic: dráparar (killers) * Indonesian: Pelahap Maut * Italian: Mangiamorte * Japanese: 死喰い人 (Shikui Hito, lit. Death-Eating People) * Latvian: Nāvēži * Norwegian: dødsetere * Lithuanian: Mirties Valgytojai * Polish: śmierciożercy * Portuguese (Portugal): Devoradores da Morte * Portuguese (Brazil): Comensais da Morte * Romanian: Devoratorii Morţii ("death devourers") * Russian: Пожиратели Смерти (Pozhirateli Smerti) * Slovenian: Jedci smrti * Spanish: Mortífagos (morti: from latin mortis, dead, and fagos, eat) * Swedish: Dödsätare * Turkish: Ölüm Yiyenler Quidditch terms Quidditch * Bulgarian: Куидич (Kuidich) * Chinese (PRC): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Croatian: metloboj (metla - broom; boj - fight) * Czech: Famfrpál * Dutch: Zwerkbal ('zwerk' archaic for sky) * Finnish: Huispaus * French: Quidditch * German: Quidditch * Greek, Ancient: ἰκαροσφαιρική * Greek, Modern: κουίντιτς * Hebrew: קווידיץ (Kwidich) * Hungarian: kviddics * Italian: Quidditch * Japanese: クィディッチ (kuidicchi) * Latin: ludus Quidditch * Latvian: Kalambols * Lithuanian: Kvidičas * Low Saxon: Quidditsch * Norwegian: rumpeldunk * Polish: quidditch * Portuguese (Portugal): Quidditch * Portuguese (Brazil): Quadribol (quadri - four (as balls) and bol - ball) * Romanian: Vâjhaţ * Slovak: Metlobal * Slovenian: Quidditch * Swedish: Quidditch * Welsh: Quidditch Players NB: in French, Greek, Hungarian and Norwegian, the positions of the players are not capitalized. Beater * Bulgarian: Бияч (Biach) * Catalan: Batedors or Batejadors * Chinese (PRC): 击球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 打擊手 * Croatian: gonič * Czech: Odrážeč * Danish: Baskere * Dutch: Drijvers (drivers, in the sense of those who propel or put to flight) * Finnish: Lyöjä * French: les batteurs * German: Treiber * Greek, Modern: χτυπητής * Hebrew: חובט * Hungarian: terelő * Irish: Buailteoirí * Italian: Battitore * Japanese: ビーター (biitaa) * Latin: Pulsator * Latvian: Triecējs * Lithuanian: Atmušėjai * Norwegian: knakker/''knakkere'' * Polish: pałkarz * Portuguese (Brazil): Batedor * Slovenian: tolkač * Spanish: golpeador * Swedish: Slagman (slagmän in plural) * Welsh: Waldwyr Chaser * Bulgarian: Гончия (gonchia) * Catalan: Encistellador * Chinese (PRC): 追球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 追蹤手 * Croatian: lovac * Czech: Střelec (Shooter) * Danish: Angriber (attacker) * Dutch: Jagers (literal) * Finnish: Jahtaaja * French: les poursuiveurs (followers) * German: Jäger (hunters) * Greek, Modern: κυνηγός * Hebrew: רודף * Hungarian: hajtó * Irish: Ruagairí * Italian: cacciatore (hunter) * Japanese: チェイサー (cheisaa) * Latin: Secutor * Latvian: Dzinējs * Lithuanian: Puolėjas * Norwegian: jager (hunter) * Polish: ścigający * Portuguese (Brazil): Artilheiro * Slovenian: zasledovalec (male), zasledovalka (female) * Spanish: cazador * Swedish: Jagare (literal) * Welsh: Ymlidiwr Keeper * Catalan: Porter * Chinese (PRC): 守門員 * Chinese (Taiwan): 看守手 * Croatian: vratar * Czech: Brankář * Danish: Målmand * Dutch: Wachter ("guard") * Finnish: Pitäjä * French: le gardien * German: Hüter * Greek, Modern: τερματοφύλακας (goalkeeper) * Hebrew: שומר * Hungarian: őrző (literal) * Irish: Comeádaí * Italian: Portiere (goalkeeper) * Japanese: キーパー (kiipaa) * Latin: Ianitor * Latvian: Sargs * Lithuanian: Saugotojas * Norwegian: målmann * Polish: obrońca aka bramkarz * Portuguese (Brazil): Goleiro (goalkeeper) * Russian: "вратарь" ("vratar") (goalkeeper), "хранитель" ("hranitel") * Slovenian: branilec * Spanish: guardián * Swedish: Vaktare * Welsh: Ceidwad Seeker * Bulgarian: Търсач (T"rsach, literal) * Catalan: Caçador * Chinese (PRC): 找球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 搜捕手 * Croatian: tragač * Czech: Chytač (catcher) * Danish: Søger * Dutch: Zoeker (literal) * Finnish: Etsijä * French: l'attrapeur (catcher/trapper) * German: Sucher * Greek, Modern: ανιχνευτής (scout) * Hebrew: מחפש (searcher) * Hungarian: fogó ("catcher") * Icelandic: leitari ("searcher") * Irish: Tóraí * Italian: Cercatore (literal, used in such phrases as "gold seeker") * Japanese: シーカー (shiikaa) * Latin: Petitor * Latvian: Meklētājs * Lithuanian: Gaudytojas * Norwegian: speider * Polish: szukający * Portuguese (Brazil): Apanhador (catcher) * Romanian: Căutător * Slovak: Stihac * Slovenian: iskalec (male), iskalka (female) * Spanish: buscador * Swedish: Sökare (literal) * Welsh: Chwiliwr Balls Bludger * Bulgarian: Блъджър (Bl"dzh"r) * Catalan: Bala * Chinese (PRC): 游走球 * Chinese (Taiwan): 摶格 * Croatian: maljac * Czech: Potlouk * Danish: Smasher * Dutch: Beuker (beaters) * Finnish: Ryhmy * French: des Cognards (cogner = knock) * German: Klatscher * Greek, Ancient: ῥοπαλοσφαίριον * Greek, Modern: μαύρη μπάλα (black ball) * Hebrew: מרביצן (hitter) * Hungarian: gurkó * Italian: Bolide (generic term used for a large, fast-moving object) * Japanese: ブラッジャー (burajjaa) * Latin: Bludgeri * Lithuanian: Muštukas * Norwegian: klabb * Polish: tłuczek * Portuguese (Brazil): Balaço (Big Bullet) * Slovenian: štamf * Spanish: bludger * Swedish: Dunkare * Welsh: Dilynwyr Golden Snitch * Bulgarian: златен снич (zlaten snich) * Catalan: Papallona daurada (Golden Butterfly) * Chinese (PRC): 金色飛賊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 金探子 * Croatian: zlatna zvrčka * Czech: Zlatonka * Danish: Lyn (lightning) * Dutch: Gouden Snaai * Finnish: Kultainen sieppi * French: le Vif d'or ("vif" = quick, brisk, vivid ; idea of speed) * German: Goldener Schnatz * Greek, Ancient: φθαστέον * Greek, Modern: χρυσή μπάλα (gold ball) * Hebrew: הסניץ' המוזהב * Hungarian: aranycikesz * Irish: Sneaitsín/''Sneaitsín Óir)'' * Italian: Boccino d'oro ("golden jack") * Japanese: スニッチ (sunicchi) * Latin: Aureum Raptum' * Latvian: zelta zibsnis * Lithuanian: Aukso Šmaukštas * Norwegian: gullsnopp * Polish: złoty znicz * Portuguese (Portugal): snitch de ouro * Portuguese (Brazil): Pomo de Ouro ("golden apple") * Romanian: Hoţoaică * Slovenian: zlati zviz * Spanish: la Snitch dorada * Swedish: Kvicken (full name Den gyllene kvicken) * Welsh: Snichyn Aur Quaffle * Catalan: Bomba * Chinese (PRC): 鬼飛球 * Chinese (Taiwan): 快浮 * Croatian: balun * Czech: Camrál * Danish: Tromler * Dutch: Slurk * Finnish: Kaato * French: un Souafle * German: Quaffel * Greek, Ancient: κολοφῶν * Greek, Modern: κόκκινη μπάλα (red ball) * Hebrew: קוואפל * Hungarian: kvaff * Irish: Cuaifeal * Italian: Pluffa * Japanese: クアッフル (kuaffuru) * Latin: Quaffle * Norwegian: sluff * Polish: kafel * Portuguese (Brazil): Goles * Slovenian: lokl * Spanish: quaffle * Swedish: Klonken * Welsh: Llyncill Broomsticks Nimbus * Bulgarian: Нимбус * Chinese (PRC): 光轮 * Chinese (Taiwan): 光輪 * Dutch: Nimbus * French: Nimbus * German: Nimbus * Greek, Modern: Σύννεφο * Hebrew: נימבוס '' * Hungarian: ''Nimbusz * Irish: Nimbus * Italian: Nimbus * Japanese: ニンバス (ninbasu) * Latin: Nimbus * Latvian: Nimbus * Norwegian: Nimbus * Polish: nimbus * Portuguese (Portugal): Nimbus * Portuguese (Brazil): Nimbus * Slovenian: Nimbus * Spanish: Nimbus * Swedish: Nimbus * Welsh: Nimbws Firebolt * Dutch: vuurflits ('vuur' = fire, 'flits' = flash (of light)) * Finnish: Tulisalama * French: Éclair de Feu (Lightning of fire) * Latvian: Ugunsbulta * Lithuanian: Žaibas * Slovenian: Ognjena strela * German: Feuerblitz * Norwegian: Lynkile * Spanish: Saeta de Fuego Comet * Dutch: komeet (literal) * Latvian: Komēta * Lithuanian: Kometa * Slovenian: Komet * Spanish: Cometa * Swedish: Komet Cleansweep * Dutch: Helleveeg * Slovenian: Čistomet *German: Sauberwisch * Latvian: Tīrslauķis * Spanish: Barredora Tests O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels} * Bulgarian: СОВА (owl) = Специалист по особена вълшебническа активност (Specialist in Extraordinary Magic Activity) * Chinese (PRC): 普通巫师等级考试/O.W.L.s 考试 * Czech: NKÚ = Náležitá kouzelnická úroveň (singular) * Dutch: SLIJMBAL (slimeball) = Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen (Rough translation: Written Reward because of Hard work, Magic Skill and Overall ability to Learn.) * Finnish: VIP = Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehdyttävä (That Shows the Wonders of the Wizarding World) * French: BUSE (buzzard) = Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (Universal Degree of Elementary Sorcery) * German: ZAG (from "zagen" to be appehensive) = ZAubererGrad (wizard grade) * Greek, Modern: ΒΕΜ = Βασικά Επίπεδα Μαγείας (Basic Wizarding Levels) * Hebrew: מבחני בגרות * Hungarian: R.B.F. = Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat (literal) * Italian: GUFO (owl) = Giudizio Unico Fattucchiere Ordinario (One Judgement for Ordinary Warlocks) * Japanese: OWL(ふくろう) = ふくろう普通魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Futsū Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Ordinary Magic Level Exam) In Book 3, the name changes to ふくろう標準魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Hyōjun Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Standard Magic Level Exam). The name is also shortened to OWL(ふくろう)テスト (fukurō tesuto), meaning "OWL Test" and OWL(ふくろう) 試験 (fukurō shiken), meaning "OWL Exam". ** Note: The letters OWL are intended to be displayed with the Japanese ふくろう (fukurō, owl) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SLIMi (plural form of 'sick') = Sākuma līmeņa ieskaites maģijā * Lithuanian: VML = Vidutinis Magijos Lygis (literal) * Malay: PSB = Peringkat Sihir Biasa * Norwegian: UGLE (owl) = Undre Galdrelaugseksamen (Lower Exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Portuguese (Portugal): NVF = Níveis Vulgares de Feitiçaria (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): NOM = Níveis Ordinários de Magia (literal) * Persian: سمج (سطوح مقدماتی جادوگری) * Polish: sum or Polish letter-spelling-like owutemy sumy (standardowe umiejętności magiczne) = Standard Magical Skills * Romanian: NOV = Nivel Obişnuit de Vrăjitorie (literal) * Russian: С.О.В. = Стандартные Отметки Волшебника (S.O.V. = Standartnye Otmetki Volshebnika) (Standard Wizard's Marks) * Slovenian: mala matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to S.O.V.E = Standardne Osnove - Vzgojno-izobrazbena Evalvacija) * Spanish: TIMO (swindle) = Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (Indispensable Degree of Ordinary Magic) * Spanish (South America): MHB = Matrícula de Honor en Brujería (Witchcraft distinction) * Swedish: GET (goat) = Grund-Examen i Trollkonst (Ground Exam in Magiccraft) * Thai: ว.พ.ร.ส. = วิชาพ่อมดระดับสามัญ N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) * Chinese (PRC): 终极巫师考试/N.E.W.Ts 考试 * Croatian: O.Č.I. (eyes) = Opasni čarobnjački ispiti * Czech: OVCE (sheep) = Ohavně vyčerpávající celočarodějné exameny * Dutch: PUIST (pimple) = Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst (Proof of Extraordinary Intelligence and Superior Magic) * Finnish: SUPER = Se Uskomattoman Paha Erittäin Raskas (That Incredibly Hard Very Exhausting) * French: ASPIC = Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (Accumulation of Particularly Intensive and Exhausting Wizarding) * German: UTZ = Unheimlich Toller Zauberer (Uncannily Cool Wizard) * Hebrew: בחינות כשיפומטריות * Hungarian: R.A.VA.SZ. (cunning) = Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat (Horribly Brain-squashing Comprehensive Exam in Wizardry) * Italian: MAGO (wizard) = Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale (Optimal-Grade Advanced Magic) * Japanese: NEWT(いもり) = いもりめちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト (Imori Mechakucha Tsukareru Mahō Tesuto, Newt Extreme and Tiring Magic Test). The name is also shortened to NEWT(いもり)テスト (imori tesuto), meaning "NEWT Test". ** Note: The letters NEWT are intended to be displayed with the Japanese いもり (imori, newt) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SĒRGi ('sērga' means plague) = Sevišķi ērcinoši un riebīgi galapārbaudījumi * Lithunian: VSMT = Velniško Sunkumo Magijos Testai (Devilish Hard Magic Tests) * Malay: USSM = Ujian Sihir yang Sangat Meletihkan * Norwegian: ØGLE (lizard) = Øvre Galdrelaugseksamen (Higher exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Polish: owtm or Polish letter-spelling-like owutemy ("O-s, w-s, t-s -m"s) - okropnie wyczerpujące testy magiczne * Portuguese (Portugal): EFBE = Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Barbarously Exhausting Wizarding Exams) * Portuguese (Brazil): NIEM = Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Incredibly Exahustive Magic Levels) * Romanian : TVEE = Teste de Vrăjitorie Extrem de Epuizante (Extremely Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Slovenian: matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to Mo.Č.E.Ra.Di = Mojstrsko Čarošolstvo - Edukacija za Raven Diplome) * Spanish ÉXTASIS (exstacy) = EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (Terrible Tests of Advanced Knowledge and Secret Invocations) * Swedish: FUTT = Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test (Horribly Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Thai: ส.พ.บ.ส. = การสอบวัดความรู้พ่อมดเบ็ดเสร็จ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products U-No-Poo * Czech: Střevouzel * Dutch: Poe-Pie-Nee * Finnish: Kakka-joka-jääköön-tulematta * French: Pousse-Rikiki (Push-thingy) * Hebrew: זה-שאין-לי-קקי-עמו * Polish Q-Py-Blok * Slovenian: 'Tisto, kar se ne da iz mene dati' * German: Du-scheißt-nie-mehr * Spanish Lord Kakadura * Swedish: Skit-I-Kläm (Play on "Du-Vet-Vem", You-Know-Who) * Portuguese (Brazil): O-aperto-você-sabe-onde (The-tightness-you-know-where) External links * Harry Potter category on Wiktionary * Harry Potter International (Phrasebook) * Harry Potter English - Norwegian Dictionary * Harry Potter English - Dutch Dictionary